This invention relates to a disposable device for used syringe needles and scalpel blades, and can allow function as a holder for such devices.
In my prior application, whose contents are hereby incorporated by reference, I describe a holder for use with a hypodermic syringe to assist a user in assembling and disassembling the syringe. In the embodiments described in that application, a card or spring-loaded clips is used to hold the conventional sheath which houses the needle. Also, the card can be provided with adhesive bands so it can be folded over the used needle to cover and protect same against accidental contact by another person.